


A Court of Time and Space

by glassandroses, hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: A Court of Time and Space [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Court of Thorns and Roses Fusion, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon Divergence - Post-A Court of Wings and Ruin, Canon Divergence - Post-Series 9, Canon Divergence - Series 9, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elain Archeron as Clara Oswin Oswald, F/M, Feyre Archeron as Clara Oswald, Gen, Nesta Archeron as Oswin Oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: Clara Oswald has moved on with her life, but when the Doctor returns in her newly regenerated body, Clara must choose whether to stay in her new life or abandon it for the life she secretly wants back.Set 200 years after the events of Hell Bent and 15 years after the events of A Court of Wings and Ruin.





	1. Chapter 1

_The woman placed her hand atop Feyre's, "Please, just... hear me out."_

_Feyre didn't shy away, she only held her gaze as she said "I can't do this."_

_"Please, it is an extremity, one I had hoped would never happen again. Just listen to me," She begged. After Feyre made no move to walk away, the woman lifted her hand away from mine. "Another war is about to break out. It's going to be worse than last time, so much worse. Gallifrey is under siege."_

_Feyre felt the color drain from her face. She could barely look at the woman as she let out a faint, "What?"_

_"There is going to be another Time War," the woman whispered, "and you're the only person who can help me stop it."_

* * *

**Four Hours Earlier...**

Feyre had a feeling that the familiar _vworping_ sound was not a figment of her dreams as it usually was.

She knew for sure when she saw the extraordinary blue box parked in a desterted alleyway on the busy streets of Velaris. She bounded over to the box as discretely as she could, being High Lady and all, and knocked on the door.

When the door violently swung open, a lady with a blond bob and a light grey trench-coat peered out at her. A second later, recognition clouded her features, "Clara!"

"Hush, you can't use that name here." Feyre alerted her. "What are you doing here? No, how did you get here?"

"Well, you know the TARDIS, she has a mind of her own." The woman scratched the back of her head guiltily as she turned on her heel and walked back towards the console of her ship. "Bad girl, always getting me into trouble."

Feyre followed her inside. "So, Doctor, you're a woman now."

The Doctor "Yes, I am. I was surprised as well."

"And you've redecorated," she hummed, "I don't like it."

"You never do."

The two shared a smile that only they could, the Doctor and Clara Oswald; such history behind them.

"I was going to grab a drink, actually." The Doctor drawled as she rested foreward on the TARDIS console. "Want to come along?"

"At two in the morning?" Feyre chided. The Doctor only shrugged, pushing herself off of the console and slowly strolling for the doors. "And since when do you drink?"

"Oh, on occasion," The Doctor said, holding an arm out for Feyre, "It's River's fault, really. Kept hiding bottles of liquor and vodka in my TARDIS, thinking I wouldn't find it."

"Alright then," Feyre sighed, taking the Doctor's arm, "I know just the place."

* * *

"So, 'Feyre Archeron'. How did you come up with that?"

The cheerful voices and welcoming clatter typical to Rita's drowned out their words, but Feyre could hear everything the Doctor said clearly; for she always could.

"It was a name that Ashildr had suggested. Said 'Feyre' was old English for 'beauty' and 'Archeron' was a river in Hell. Quite a pairing."

"Hm, and how did this happen?" She asked with a vague wave of her hand towards Feyre.

Feyre almost touched her pointed ears subconsciously, "It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

So she told her the story of her life as Feyre Archeron. From living with her sisters (who aren't really her sisters- we'll get to that later) to her time Under the Mountain to her relationship with Rhys and finding a new family. The Doctor listened, as she does, nodding and adding comments when necessary. That was one thing Feyre was grateful for; the Doctor was always a great listener.

"There was a war. We fought, we suffered, we died- well, Rhys did but the other High Lords and I brought him back."

The Doctor nodded as if this was a normal thing to happen. It was actually, with the concept of regeneration and all, normal. It was jut uncommon with Fae.

"But we won. And we lived happily ever after. The end." Feyre rested her chin in her palm.

The Doctor took a long swig of her drink, then gently set the glass down on the table as if she was trying not to break it. "Speaking of war..."

Feyre became alert, despite the alcohol running through her body, "What is it? What's happened?"

The Doctor closed her eyes, taking a long breath. "I hate to ask you of this after hearing what you only just recently been through... butI need you to come with me. To help me."

"I can't, Doctor," Feyre paused, biting her lip and biting back the words she truly wanted to say, "I left you a long time ago, and oh, how I wanted to stay, to keep traveling with you, to keep going on those mad adventures and never leave you..."

"Clara,"

"But I can't do it anymore, Doctor. I have a mate, a family, an entire city to take care of and protect."

"It's a time machine."

Feyre closed her eyes, fighting back the tears and the temptations, "I would just become too attached again."

"Who says that's a bad thing?" The Doctor tried, beginning to feel weary at the possibility of loosing her Clara again.

"You expect me to leave my family, my life?" Feyre cried silently, "I just can't."

The Doctor placed her hand atop Feyre's, "Please, just... hear me out."

Feyre didn't shy away, she only held her gaze as she said "I can't do this."

"Please, it is an extremity, one I had hoped would never happen again. Just listen to me," She begged. After Feyre made no move to walk away, the Doctor lifted her hand away from mine. "Another war is about to break out. It's going to be worse than last time, so much worse. Gallifrey is under siege."

Feyre felt the color drain from her face. She could barely look at the Doctor as she let out a faint, "What?"

"There is going to be another Time War," the Doctor whispered, "and you're the only person who can help me stop it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack For This Chapter  
> Feyre In The TARDIS  
>  _Clara In the TARDIS - Murray Gold_
> 
> In The Bar  
>  _It’s Raining Somewhere Else - Toby Fox_


	2. Chapter 2

Something Feyre particularly enjoyed about waking up with her mate was snuggling into his chest and falling back to sleep. Her head rested against his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her. His breath billowing strands of her hair, ticking her cheek. A unique form of serenity that only the most intimate of lovers could experience.

This, unfortunately, was not one of those mornings.

A week. She had promised the Doctor a week to prepare, to tie up loose ends, to say goodbye. It was already painful, and she had her shield up as much as she could to keep Rhys from suspecting. It tore her heart apart to leave her family, her wondrous Court of Dreams.

So she made a promise to spend as much time with them as she possibly could; from going shopping with Mor to extra training with Cassian. She and Az had a nice chat over tea, and she swears that was the most she had ever heard him speak. She delivered extra blood to Amren, a parting gift only she could truly understand.

But the hardest part of it all, the person she wanted to let go of the least was Rhys. Her loving, marvelous mate. Even though she would be back before he could tell she had been gone for too long, she knew it would be different for herself. She would be gone for months, maybe years to go fight in another war. But the price of immorality is harsh when it comes to love and war.

Feyre finally understood why the Doctor said immortality is lonely.

Meanwhile, the Doctor explored the streets of Velaris trying to not get herself into any trouble. There were no alien invasions or attacks, so different from the Earth she knew. Fae weren't a part of that Earth. There they were recognized as fairy tales and fables, elements of stories to give children good dreams. On this Earth, they were real. Maybe she was the alien this time.

As she was walking down one of the city's busiest streets she ran into a female Fae, long blonde hair and dressed in a red sort of day attire that was common here in Velaris.

"Pardon me, but you're not from around here, are you?" The female asked her, "The ears are kind of a dead giveaway."

"Yeah, I'm just visiting." The Doctor said, trying to figure why the female had sudden interest in talking to her, "I have a friend living in the city, so I thought I'd stop by."

"Oh, well if you need anything, my name's Mor. I'm the High Lord and Lady's Third. I'll always be around."

"Thank you, Mor. I'm the Doctor- Dr. Smith."

Mor smiled warmly at her, "Lovely to meet you, Doctor." She then turned around and walked in the direction from which she came.

The Doctor began to understand why Clara didn't want to leave.

* * *

"Rhys?"

Rhys shifted his position over her, lethargic from a nearing slumber. "Hm?"

Feyre held back a sigh or a sob, at this point she couldn't tell what emotions she was feeling anymore. "I love you."

"I love you, darling."

They rested in the silence of their darkened bedroom for a minute more. "Can we go flying?"

"Right now?" He asked groggily.

"If it's alright with you." Feyre tried to keep the desperation from her voice.

Rhys pulled himself up off her and began to dress. "Why do you want to go flying so suddenly?"

"It's been a while since we last flew around Velaris, I thought it would be nice." Feyre's quick mind took over before the anxiety of his suspecting could affect her. She pulled on a simple top and long pants, then pulled a sweater on over her head. She glided over to her mate, now fully dressed and winnowed to the roof.

Feyre summoned her wings and didn't wait for her mate before shooting into the night sky. Rhys caught up to her, nonetheless, and pulled her into his arms.

"Tell me what's wrong."

It took conscious effort to keep her body from tensing, from locking up. "Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

"You've been acting different lately-"

"I'm pregnant." Feyre blurted out. She closed her eyes in disbelief that she would even say that. Why would she even say that? That was such a... Clara thing to do.

"You're pregnant?" Rhys said in the exact tone of incredulity that she was feeling.

Feyre stayed silent and turned away from Rhys, unsure of what to say. She knew that saying yes would get Rhys' hopes up for nothing and saying no would make him more suspicious than he already is. Hell, he could probably tell she wasn't pregnant by her scent.

"Well, if you are pregnant, then you should be inside where it's warm." Rhys said and winnowed them back into their bedroom. He laid her down on the silky white sheets and climbed in after.

"Right." Feyre breathed. She was so panicked, so anxious that she couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. Rhys tried to pull her into his chest but she turned away from him. She didn't want him to feel how fast her heart was beating even though she knew he could probably hear it. She closed her eyes and anticipated sleep to take over her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack For This Chapter  
> Tying Up Loose Ends  
>  _I Am A Ghost - Murray Gold_
> 
> Flying  
>  _Beginning of the End - Murray Gold_


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready?"

Feyre sighed and leaned against the TARDIS door as it shut. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." The Doctor smiled at her and leaned over the console to flip a few switches. "I do hope you remember how to fly her."

"I do." Feyre confirmed as she moved towards the console and began to assist piloting. She took it all in, the atmosphere, the mechanical hum, the everything. It was her home, well, her other home now.

The Doctor made some final adjustments and pulled the lever. The TARDIS rumbled and took flight. Feyre laughed joyously and rested her back against the console. "I'm not one to repeat myself but oh, that noise. Never knew how much I loved it."

The Doctor grinned at her, then pulled the lever back into it's prior position.

Feyre quirked an eyebrow, "Well that was quick."

"Yes, well," The Doctor clasped her hands together, "We haven't left Velaris yet."

"What? Why?"

"Because you walked in this TARDIS looking like a mixture of relief, sadness, and nostalgia." The Doctor said sympathetically, "Are you sure you want to leave?"

"If anything, I want to get out of here as fast as possible." Feyre sighed inwardly. "I had a conversation with Rhys last night and it didn't go so well."

The Doctor shifted her position so that she was facing Feyre. "What happened?"

Feyre pinched the bridge of her nose, wishing she could erase bits and pieces of the night before. "He almost found out."

The Doctor sighed, "Why? How?"

Feyre sighed and looked down at the floor. "I let much more emotion show than I should have last night. The guilt, the regret, the sadness and grief, it all flooded out. The dam couldn't hold much more. It's just so strange. It's not something this... this character I've created, 'Feyre Archeron', would do. It's appears as if I'm reverting back into my more 'Clara Oswald' personality. I just... I fucked up badly,"

"Langua-"

"Don't you dare." Feyre stopped her, holding up her hand in warning. "Rhys interrogated me and I refused to tell him much of anything. I don't think I can face him for a while, not after that. Anyways, now he's probably thinking I'm... oh, I don't know, having an affair or something."

Feyre rested her head in her palm, her forehead beginning to pound like a drum as she recalled the full events of the night prior. The two stood in silence, the hum of the TARDIS ringing through the air. The Doctor wrung her hands together, a sort of physical grounding as she was in deep thought in such a vast, unbounded place such as her mind. She stepped towards Feyre cautiously, unsure whether she would give her a more Clara or Feyre response to what she was about to say.

"You've told me a lot about your mate," The Doctor said slowly and carefully, "If anything, he's worried that you're stressed, or that your duties as High Lady are making you too tired. Just tell him that you haven't been feeling well. That you just haven't been up to your usual spirits and that a little bit of time off didn't hurt. Be calm and rational."

Feyre stared at her, "And what about the others? My family?"

"I'll have you back home in time. Before they even notice you were gone. They love you, Feyre. Trust me."

Feyre was quiet for a moment, staring at the Doctor, "Since when do you give out good advice?"

"I used to be very good at it." A pensive look crossed over the Doctor's features, "I remember sitting down with an old friend of mine. She was very upset over her father's death. I remember telling her that the memory of him won't always be a sad one. Oh, Victoria. She travelled with me. For a time."

Feyre smiled softly, "The sun's nearly risen. We should-"

The doors of the TARDIS flew ope, letting a gust of cold wind flow in- along with a red paper. An envelope. It flew towards the console, and The Doctor caught it.

It was addressed to Clara Oswald.

* * *

_My dearest Clara,_

_It's been a long while since we've been in contact. It's been a bit lonely without you around. Many of the regulars ask where you are, and I always tell them the same thing every time. "She's exactly where she needs to be."_

_I've heard that you've settled down, got married and all. My congratulations to you. May it be a blessed and happy marriage._

_I've also heard that you've started traveling with the Doctor again, at least for a little while. As a gift, we will help protect and guard your city that the Doctor told us so much about from any harm. And by 'we', I mean myself and a new friend. You may not know her, but she travelled with the Doctor for some time... does the name Bill Potts ring a bell?_

_We've set up a perception filter around your city. They will all think you're there while in reality you are not. Nobody will even know you're gone._

_Anyways, I must be going. Save the word, Clara. Save the Doctor, as you've always done. But don't lose yourself in the process. That's always the hardest part to fix._

_All my best,_

_Me_

Feyre clutched the letter to her chest as tears slowly began to stream down her face. She hadn't spoken to Ashildr in years, centuries even. It felt so good to finally have some sort of contact from her friend again. 

She didn't know who this 'Bill Potts' was, but if she knew the Doctor... then she must be a friend rather than foe. She made a mental note to ask the Doctor about her later.

And to know that her family was safe and protected... that was all Feyre hoped for in her journey that would either save or kill her.

Feyre rose from the stairs from which she sat, and drifted over to the Doctor, who was standing by the engine release lever. 

"You ready, Feyre?" The Doctor asked once again.

"No," Feyre said absently.

The Doctor stepped away from the console in confusion, "No?"

"I mean no," She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, "don't call me Feyre."

The Doctor's eyebrows raised equally in astonishment and amusement. She pulled the lever and the TARDIS rumbled, taking off into the night sky. "Well then, what do you want me to call you?"

Feyre smiled at the Doctor. "Call me Clara. I missed it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack For This Chapter  
> Victoria  
>  _Nostalgia - Paul Elhart_
> 
> A Letter From Ashildr  
>  _Memories of Clara - Murray Gold_


	4. Chapter 4

Rhys knew that something was wrong with Feyre, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Her shields had been impenetrable last night and she hadn't been giving him any clues as to why she was acting so strange. Had he put too much pressure on her? The last thing he wanted was for her to relapse into that person he saw at that wedding, near death and surrounded by the essence of sadness. And it was really bothering him not knowing what he could do to help her, his mate.

The sun streamed in the window, causing Rhys to blink a few times. No nightmares had come to him last night, yet no dreams either. The nights were improving with every sleep; He no longer dreamed of being imprisoned Under the Mountain or of the War, but of death, and somehow it was more comfortable than the prior. With a stretch, Rhys rolled over in bed, the sheets catching on his hand as he reached for his mate.

But she wasn't there. The bed was cold on her side, the blankets strewn from her vacancy across the mattress. She must have been gone for hours, her sudden absence not waking him and not realising she was gone as soon as he woke triggered a sudden panic within Rhys.

_Where is Feyre? Where is she? Where is she where is she where..._

She's downstairs. Downstairs. Eating breakfast. Right.

He softly chuckled to himself, the confusion ebbing away slowly. Downstairs. She's downstairs. He didn't know why he had even thought she was missing in the first place. Of course she was downstairs, she had to be. She had to be...

Rhys dressed himself in a simple dark navy tunic and pants and winnowed downstairs. He found Mor lounging on one of his couches in the foyer, dozing by the fireplace. Cassian was in the kitchen making breakfast and informed Rhys that Azriel and Amren were on their way over.

"Anything I can do to help, brother?" Rhys said as he made his way into the kitchen.

Cassian shook his head. "I'm good, but you should go get Feyre. I haven't seen her all morning."

Rhys blinked and scanned the room. "I... I thought she was down here?"

"No," Cassian shrugged, "Is she's with Mor?"

"Mor's napping in the foyer." Rhys said with a sigh. "I should wake her. See if she knows where Feyre is."

Cassian opened a cabinet door and took out a stack of plates. "That's not a good idea. Mor's been acting... weird since she got back from her walk yesterday. I can't figure out why."

"Huh." Rhys looked in the direction of the foyer. "Feyre was acting weird last night as well."

Cassian shot him a quick confused look before continuing, "How do you mean?"

Rhys leaned against the island counter, elegantly resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "She was feeling upset, guilty... and I don't know why. There's no reason for her to feel that way, at least that I know of. She won't talk to me anyways."

"Maybe she needs some space. Time to figure it out on her own." Cassian began to set the food on the table.

"That's what I'm trying to do, but I just want her to talk to me." Rhys growled and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Easy, cousin." Mor said from behind him. He turned in time to see her yawn and strech her arms above her head as she strolled into the kitchen, "It's too early for that."

Rhys ignored her remark, "Have you seen Feyre?"

"Not since yesterday, no." Mor shrugged, "But she was saying that she wanted to go to the markets today. Don't know why."

Rhys considered her cousin for a moment. "Yes, yes, that must be it. The markets."

A wistful look crossed Mor's face, "The markets... I'm going to Rita's."

Rhys sighed, "It's not even the afternoon-"

"I don't care," Mor interrupted, scowling at her cousin, "I'm going to Rita's."

With that, Mor winnowed from the townhouse. Rhys sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just as soon as Mor had left, a knock came from the front door.

Rhys looked to Cassian as he moved towards the door, "I'm surprised that they didn't just barge in like you do."

Cassian replied only with a shit-eating grin.

Rhys swung the door open and came face to face with someone he had not been expecting to see.

A short human woman with curly light brown hair and dull green eyes stared up at Rhys. "Hello there."

Rhys quirked an eyebrow at the stranger, "May I help you?"

She smiled widely, a grin that could have beaten Cassian's. "I think I might know where your wife is."

Rhys' eyes widened, not fully processing the words as he assessed the woman, "Who are you?"

"I am looking for my wife as well, and I'm pretty sure that your wife is with my wife." The stranger ignored his question, crossing her arms over her chest. "I need your help to get them back."

"I said, who are you?" Rhys repeated with a growl, which seemed to have no effect on the woman.

"I am Professor Song." She said with a smirk, "Professor River Song. And I'm the only person in this universe who could tell you where she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack For This Chapter  
> The Perception Filter Falters  
>  _Clara’s Dream Christmas - Murray Gold_
> 
> A Stranger At The Door  
>  _Forgiven - Murray Gold_


End file.
